The One
by Meg Pairrer
Summary: Ali is from the Texas Charter and comes to charming to help out. Set during and after season three. This is gonna be a Happy/OFC I'm putting it at M because of language and adult situations that will be happening later on summary sucks sorry


Disclaimer: I own nothing except Season's One and Two of Sons of Anarchy. If you haven't seen Season Three don't read, watch (what are you waiting for?) then read!

That being said this starts where season three left off, well a little before it just before Tara is kidnapped and Tara haters beware. I have a few Original Characters in here those are mine that's it. Also its gonna take some chapters to get to Charming, trying to set up a feel for my girl. I hope you like this and please, please review.

_**Chapter One: It Starts**_

The sound of a motorcycle is nothing new at the Pairrer auto repair shop so I keep filling out the invoicing for the rebuilt engine that was just finished this afternoon. I heard the boys outside the garage yelling and rolled my eyes, sometimes it was like watching two year olds, only difference is no diaper and they have a sex drive. I ignore the yelling and started humming happily to myself as I caught up on the never ending paper work.

Not even five minutes go bye when my father, James Pairrer, pops his head in and tells me their gonna have church so keep an ear out for the garage. Before I can answer he is gone. "Damn it!" I growl getting up and going into the garage, trying to figure out if they at least finished the car that was to be picked up in thirty or so minutes. "Fuck." I yelled loudly as I see the BMW is on the lift with no tires and no new breaks. I look around for a moment for a work shirt and sigh not seeing one. 'Oh well, its Dad's hoodie anyways.' I think to myself as I start putting the brakes on the car.

"What the hell are you doing to my car, Bitch!" I hear twenty-five minutes later. I groan tightening the last lug nut in place. With a smile I turn to see the owner of the BMW staring at me like I was scum beneath his shoe. "I'm a mechanic, sir I was finishing up putting the brakes on your car." I told him wiping the grime off my hands with a clean rag. "I thought only men worked on cars here." He said folding his arms.

"I work here as well." I told him tossing the rag on the tool box, and standing straighter. "Yes but I thought you worked in the office." He said glaring at me. "I do as well sir, but when we are short handed here I help out." "Are you certified to be a mechanic?" "I grew up around cars and when-" "That doesn't mean you are certified to work on cars, I could sue this place and own it for them letting you work on the cars." He interrupted me.

I took a deep breath and continued like he didn't talk. "When my Brother got certified I went and took the test as well. Could you please step back I'm gonna lower your car." I tell him and move to the levers holding the car up on the lift. "Don't you dare touch those!" He yelled and grabbed my arm, I gasped and stepped away from him.

"Women don't belong in the work place, they should be at home being a good wife!" He yelled at me trying to back me up. I froze looking at him, "Look at you, you're not even dressed like a woman should, you're dressed like a stupid teenage boy." He yelled pointing at me. I refused to look down at what I was wearing. I knew what I wore wasn't girl, it had been awhile since I had worn girly clothing, most of my clothes were baggy jeans and my Dad or brother's shirts and hoodies, paired with some black sneakers. "You think you can do a man's job? Well how about taking a man's beating, bitch? What now?" He yelled and swung at me. I ducked under the swing and punched him in the gut and took off for the club house. I yelped as he caught the hood and yanked me backwards. I twisted around trying to see what he was gonna do. I dropped down trying to wiggle outta the hoodie. "No way Bitch." He said and I felt a punch land on the side of my head. Stars exploded in my vision and the second punch landed on my side. I lost count of the punches he drolled out till I could clamped my hand down on his wrist and I dug my nails in as hard as I could. "Bitch!" he glowered at shaking his arm away from me. I used my other hand to punch him in the thigh just below his' family jewels.

He groaned and let go of me I scrambled backwards and let out an ear piercing scream. He seemed shocked that I yelled and I took full advantage punching him in the face as hard as I could. 'Punch, punch, punch, someone would have heard that scream.' I thought remembering everything my Uncle Switch taught me about fighting, as dots swarmed my vision. "Jesus Christ!" I heard before someone grabbed me from behind. I let out another yell and rammed my right elbow backwards into their stomach, swing my left elbow back towards their face. I smiled feeling the hits land and the person let go of me. I whirled around and raised my fist only to see Soup on the ground. I gasped and dropped down to his side, "Are you okay?" I ask as he wipes the blood from his nose. "Looks like what Switch taught you sunk in your thick skull." He said standing up and looking me over. "What the hell is going on Ali?" Dad asked as Switch and Quill held the guy up. I looked over at him. He was glaring at me and trying to get free. He had blood all over his face and hands, it looked like I managed to split his lip and open a cut on his left eyebrow.

"He went psycho on me cause I was fixing his car, started sprouting shit about how women should be wives and then was pissed that I wasn't dress like a woman, and was doing a man's job, wanted me to take a man's beating." I said leaning on Soup as he looked over my wounds. I could feel the split in my lip and knew my right eye was already starting to swell shut. "You let a wanna-be-man work in your garage? You stupid fucks! Woman's work should be in the house, keeping it clean, feeding her husband, taking care of the children and pleasing a man. Not being a mechanic!" He yelled at my Dad, Dad just shook his head and walked up to the man. "You know you were hitting my daughter?" He asked and punched the man in the stomach twice. "You finish his car baby girl?" He asked as the man fell to his knees. "Yeah, I was just about to get it off the lift when he went psycho."I told him as Nigel came up to me putting an ice pack on my eye.

"Get him his car, and double his bill." Dad called out to Liang, who was leaning against one of the benches. "You got it Boss." He said grabbing the guy roughly by the arm and half dragging the guy to the shop. "Where are the regular mechanic's at Ali?" Dad asked looking at my eye. I sighed, tilting my head backwards. "Mom didn't want them around today said they needed a break after the lock down, figured it was gonna be a light day." I told him as he cupped my face.

"She ain't gonna be happy with your face looking like this." He said kissing my forehead, "Come on let's get you cleaned up some before she gets back." He said pulling me into the club house. I rolled my eyes, "Cause I so planned this." I told him grabbing a beer from behind the bar and sitting on a pool table.

SOA Sons of Anarchy SOA

Three hours later and Mom, Umeko or Umie, was still pissed. She might only be a five foot three Asian woman but she can be scary when she's mad. She made me go to my dorm room and lay down with and ice pack after I took a shower to get rid of the blood I had on me. She came into changed the pack and started to braid my hair in pigtail braids. "Your hair is getting so long, Ali." She said hooking the end of the second braid before putting the pack on my face and making me lay back down. I looked down and realized she was right even in pigtail braids it reached the middle of my waist. "Maybe I'll cut it soon." I told her with a laugh. "Don't you dare, you are beautiful with long hair." She said and paused. "Are you okay?" She asked brushing my bangs from my eyes. I smiled sadly. "I did think back to the incident, but I think I'm okay I go to fight back this time." "Good, do you want to stay here or come home with me?" She asked. I thought for a second. "I'll stay here tonight, I don't feel like moving." I told her with a laugh. "I'll bring you something to eat later or make one of the boys get you something if you're hungry before then." She said giving me a kiss on the head and leaving.

I don't remember falling asleep but I groan getting outta bed and stripping down to my panties and throwing a big Sons shirt on. My face feels horrible and I pop the top of my Advil. Taking two and laying back down. Again I wake up but this time it's Elonzo gently shaking me awake asking if I want anything to eat. I mumble out a no and snuggle back under the cover. I wake up a third time however this isn't pleasant, the nightmare wouldn't let go of me and the scream that tore from my throat had both Switch and Soup enter my room with guns drawn ready to kick some ass if needed. "Are you okay Ali?" Soup asks me as I shakingly sit up in the bed. "Yeah sorry guys it was just a nightmare." I tell them rubbing my forehead. Switched groans and walks back into the hallway. Soup pushed me over and lays down on the covers holding me. A few minutes go by when I hear a noise. I look over Switch's shoulder to see Soup standing over us. He gives me a small smile and hands me a stuffed toy bear. "I kept it in case you still needed it." He said shrugging and walks back out the door. I sigh and snuggled up to my bear feeling like an idiot for being twenty-five almost twenty-six and cuddling a bear like a child then I remember how much it used to help and close my eyes, sleep soon finding me.

Okay that is the first chapter, what do you think? I hope you like it and wanna leave a nice review. Things will get clearer in the next chapter.

Ali is short for Alice

Umeko pronounced U-Me-co

Umie pronounced U-Me


End file.
